Para ser un hermano mayor
by Dan72
Summary: En los inicios cuando solo estaba Miguel era más sencillo, pero luego comienzan a llegar sus hermanos pequeños dificultándole la vida, no siempre fue un hermano sobreprotector porque todos los hermanos mayores tienen uno que otro problema al inicio. (Contiene spank/nalgadas, no leer si no es de su agrado)


Estaba solo él y su padre en una lugar eternamente vacío con unas pocas cosas para explorar, había una gran sala con un trono en medio, siempre había luz allí adentro a menos que salieras, afuera solo había oscuridad.

Miguel había pasado la mayor parte de su existencia con su padre, corriendo, jugando, contando un par de historias hasta que por fin su padre decidió que no quería oscuridad e hizo un compañero para Miguel.

Sus pequeños ojos azules tan brillantes, su cabello rubio platino y la piel blanca y tierna, era inmensamente adorable, Miguel lo amo en cuanto lo vio, tan pequeño y débil, su padre se lo paso para que lo cargara y el pequeño soltó una risita cuando paso sus manos sobre la pequeña ala azul pardo.

—¡Se ha reído!—dijo inmensamente feliz—¿Cómo se llama?—

Su padre sonrió ante la alegría de su hijo.

—Se llama Lucifer—

Miguel volvió al angelito en sus brazos, parecía tan débil como si fuera a romperse, lo sujetaba con mucho cuidado, volvió a pasar su mano por las hermosas plumas de un azul oscuro y el angelito volvió a reír, haría todo en el mundo para conservar esa risa que llenaba sus oídos.

Sí tan solo todo siguiera así.

Lucifer había crecido, ocupaba todo el tiempo de su padre para alimentarlo, dormirlo, limpiarlo y jugar, Miguel quería a su hermanito pero también quería pasar más tiempo con su padre.

—Papá ¿Puedes…—

—Mikey guarda silencio—susurro su padre que tenía a Lucifer en sus brazos—Luci está durmiendo—

—Pero yo solo quería…—

—Mike, porfavor—

—¡Duerme demasiado!—se quejó Miguel molesto

El grito despertó a Lucifer que comenzó a llorar de inmediato asustado.

—¡Además se la pasa llorando por cualquier cosa!—

—¡Miguel basta!—regaño su padre acunando a Lucifer en sus brazos para calmarlo

—¡No me callare solo porque esa cosa no deja de llorar!—

—¡Suficiente! Parece que necesitas pensar un poco y tranquilizarte, ve al rincón—

Miguel miro a su padre con traición, era su padre no de ese pequeño y molesto ángel, era suyo y realmente nunca había tenido problemas con su padre a menos que fuera para dormir o darse un baño, incluso para comer pero eso había sido por él no por Lucifer.

—P-Pero…—

—Ahora Miguel, no me hagas repetirlo—

—¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡No puedes castigarme!—grito pisando el suelo molesto, era injusto.

—¡Miguel! Sí me haces pararme e ir a ti no te gustara—

—¡No puedes!—

Su padre durmió a Lucifer parando su llanto, no le gustaba obligar a sus hijos a dormir para callarlos pero esto era diferente, Miguel estaba fuera de sí. Dejo al angelito en una cuna y de inmediato fue hacia Miguel, el arcángel mayor dio un paso atrás con miedo pensando que su padre le golpearía, pero su padre solo lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo caminar hasta el trono, se sentó tirando de Miguel en su regazo, levantó la túnica del arcángel y comenzó a darle fuertes nalgadas.

—¡Eres su hermano mayor! Un hermano mayor no se comporta de esa manera, debes ayudarlo porque no puede hacer muchas cosas solo, él te quiere ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Miguel? ¡No quiero ese comportamiento en ti!—

* * *

Froto su pobre y adolorido trasero, su padre le había dejado afuera en la oscuridad con pocas estrellas apenas creadas al cuidado de Lucifer, estaba tan molesto, se agachó sentándose en la suave nube mirando al bebe arcángel jugar con la nube debajo de él.

Lucifer sonrió frotando su cara en un trozo de nube en sus manos, miro a Miguel en unos momentos, se veía muy molesto, gateo hasta el arcángel mayor.

—¿Micha?—

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunto molesto sin mirar al menor

Lucifer se estremeció por el tono que uso su hermano pero igual continúo.

—¿Papá?—

—Se fue, dice que quiere crear un tipo de luminaria llamada luna y sol o algo así ¿Qué quieres?—

Lucifer extendió sus manos hacia su hermano sonriendo.

—¡Jugar!—

Miguel estaba molesto, más que eso adolorido por el anterior castigo de su padre, no quería jugar para nada, quería gritarle que se fuera pero si su padre se enteraba que le gritaba entonces le volvería a castigar incluso peor, pero quizás tenía una mejor idea ¿Y si se deshacía del angelito? Ya no tendría que lidiar con él, su padre no le castigaría por su culpa, miro hacia debajo de la nube, al vacío.

—Sí, se me un juego ¿Quieres intentar?—

El pequeño arcángel bebe asintió feliz de que su hermano cambiara de humor, haría lo que fuera para que su hermano mayor fuera feliz.

—Solo tienes que saltar, salta hacia abajo—dijo apuntando el vacío

Lucifer miro a donde indicaba su hermano, era oscuro excepto por unas estrellas, le daba miedo, miro de nuevo a Miguel.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto el mayor.

—O-Oscu…—

—¿Te asusta la oscuridad? Sí no quieres jugar eso entonces no quiero ser tu hermano, mejor vete, no quiero verte—

Lucifer gimió, no quería que su hermano lo odiara, miro al vacío sin entender bien el juego pero lo haría.

—Salto—dijo mirando a Miguel

—Pues adelante—

Miguel sonrió, sí que era sencillo manipular al ángel, miro como Lucifer se acercó a la orilla y de un movimiento que parecía ser un intento de un salto cayó el vacío, el mayor sonrió, se había deshecho de todos sus problemas pero ¿Qué era eso que sentía dentro de él? Era un tipo dolor extraño y molesto ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Recordaba lo que su padre le había dicho mientras le castigaba "Eres un hermano mayor, un hermano mayor cuida, ayuda y protege, no daña" recordó incluso al pequeño ángel que siempre reía cuando le acariciaba las pequeñas alas, su padre seguro le odiaría por hacerle eso pero más se odiaría él, Lucifer no tenía la culpa de nada, él había molestado a su padre más allá del límite y las advertencias, por eso lo habían castigado no por Lucifer.

Se mordió el labio inferior, por suerte había aprendido a volar hace mucho, sin pensarlo dos veces salto al vacío.

* * *

El pequeño Lucifer jugaba con una nube, Miguel lo observaba atentamente para que no cayera al vacío de nuevo, su padre llegó unos momentos después.

—Volví—anunció con una sonrisa, Lucifer extendió sus manos hacia él.

—¡Papá!—sonrió cuando su padre le cargó

—¿Qué tal? ¿Se divirtieron?—

Lucifer asintió con la cabeza, Miguel sonrió listo para inventarse alguna cosa cuando…

—Luci salta salta—

—¿¡Qué!?—

Miguel supo por la expresión en su padre que era su fin, por poco había dañado a su pequeño bebe.

—¿Cómo paso?—

—Pues veras…—

—Micha dijo que saltara—interrumpió Lucifer feliz

Ese era su fin sin dudar, ya no tenía caso que mintiera, suspiro mirando a su padre que le miraba claramente molesto.

—Le dije que saltara al vacío…¡Ay!—Miguel se quiso girar pero una mano le sujetaba con fuerza del brazo.

Su padre había dejado a Lucifer en el suelo y lo sujetaba del brazo, tenía el cinturón en la mano.

—¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso!? ¡A tu hermanito!—regaño volviendo a bajar el cinturón, Miguel dio un salto ante el agudo dolor.

—L-Lo siento…—

Lucifer se estremeció por el primer grito de su hermano, luego cuando vio las lágrimas de Miguel no lo soporto, dio unos pequeños pasos hasta que logro sujetar el brazo de su padre impidiendo que volviera a bajar el cinturón en su hermano.

—¡No! ¡Papá malo¡ ¡Micha llorando!—grito molesto

—Lucifer, Mikey se lo buscó, no debió de hacerte eso, fue muy cruel—

—L-Luci…déjalo, me lo merezco, fue muy malo lo que te hice—sollozo Miguel—L-Lo siento hermanito, prometo ser un mejor hermano—

—¡Papi! Micha atrapar, Micha no malo—

—¿Lo atrapaste?—pregunto su padre

Miguel asintió aun con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas.

—Me arrepentí y salte a por él, lo atrape y volvimos, lo siento—

—Aunque fuera así, podría haber muerto o algo peor, fue muy malo lo que hiciste Miguel—

—Lo siento—

Su padre desapareció el cinturón en su mano, Lucifer se retiró al ver eso y su padre abrazo a Miguel.

—Por lo menos estas aprendiendo algo, no lo abandonaste, de eso estoy orgulloso, pero los dos cintazos fueron por hacer que saltara, sí vuelves a hacer algo así…—

—Nunca más padre—murmuro Miguel en las túnicas de su padre.

—¿Te apetece tomar una siesta conmigo? Podemos dormir como antes, te contare una historia—ofreció su padre separándose del abrazo, seco un par de lágrimas restantes de Miguel.

—Sí Luci está con gusto tomare una siesta y escuchare una historia—contesto Miguel con una pequeña sonrisa

Lucifer extendió las manos sonriendo para que le cargaran, su padre estaba por cargarlo pero Lucifer renegó.

—Quiero a Mikey—

Miguel sonrió.

—Por supuesto pequeño—

Se agachó cargando al pequeño arcángel, le dio un beso en la cabeza aparentándolo en un cálido abrazo, el angelito río y su padre sonrió al verles.


End file.
